Muggle Inc
by Ayacchi
Summary: Unos cuantos años después de Hogwarts, Hermione ha cambiado bastante, pero no se esperaba que Ron ha cambiado incluso más que ella... Vale, esto de los resúmenes nunca fue lo mío ^^ *COMPLETADO* R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

** (Oh No) What You Got**

- Es tarde... deberíamos irnos a casa...

- Aún no Herm... vamos...

Las chicas siguieron deambulando por las concurridas calles de Londres. Hacía años que Hermione no lo visitaba. Había estado tan ocupada con el trabajo, que había olvidado que había otro mundo completamente distinto allí fuera.

Pero total, no tenía importancia, puesto que había perdido toda esperanza de… volver a verlo. No después de lo que ella le hizo. Ella y Harry.

- ¡Oye! – gritó su amiga – Vamos, despierta… es temprano, ¡sólo son las cinco de la madrugada!

Claro estaba que Tricia no tenía ni idea de que Hermione era una bruja, una de las más importantes. Sólo sabía que había estado prácticamente sin verla desde que ella terminó en aquella escuela privada.

- Tris... - se quejó Hermione – Vamos... en serio, no tengo ganas...

Pero Tricia no le echaba cuenta. Agarró su mano y entró en un pub, obligando a Hermione a entrar también.

- ¡Me encanta esta canción! – exclamó Tricia - ¿A ti no? Se llama... "(Oh No) What you Got", es de ese chico que te hablé el otro día, Justin Timberlake, el de los rizos... ¡Hermione!

Pero Hermione estaba horrorizada. Mirase donde mirase sólo veía chicos y chicas "dándose el lote", vulgarmente hablando. Hermione no lo aceptaba. Para ella aquello era sumamente desagradable.

- Oh, Herm – dijo Tricia, poniendo cara de niña buena – Ya sé que te lavaron el cerebro en aquella escuela tan rara, pero vamos... esto es normal. Si bajases al mundo real de vez en cuando estarías acostumbrada...

- ¿Mundo real? – preguntó Hermione, algo asustada. ¿Sabría algo?

- Tonta, que dejes de soñar... Vamos, voy a buscarte novio...

- Sí... como si yo no...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Tricia la llevó al borde de la pista, pero no había nadie bailando, solo dos chicas. Bailaban la danza del vientre, al ritmo de la canción, que tenía notas propias para ellos. Una de ellas, tenía el pelo liso y largo hasta la cintura, lleno de trencitas, lo que le llamó la atención a Hermione fue que la chica era pelirroja. Llevaba una falda negra, larga hasta los tobillos, abierta por los lados hasta casi las caderas, negra, y un top diminuto, también negro. Lucía varias pulseras y tobilleras, y se movía de forma increíble. No llevaba zapatos, al igual que la otra chica. Pero ésta era rubia, y tenía el pelo igual de largo, pero rizado, y en lugar de negro iba de rojo.

Todos los asistentes las miraban con la boca abierta. Hermione sólo podía oír palabras de halago y alguna que otra bordería. Aunque pudo captar perfectamente la conversación de unos chicos que había a su lado.

- ¿No son increíbles? – dijo uno de ellos.

- Ya te digo. Mira toda esta gente. Alucinan.

- Igual que yo.

- Lo que daría por poder acostarme con alguna de ellas – dijo el segundo chico, riendo.

- Pero si ya lo haces... idiota.

- Ya me has quitado toda la diversión...

- Estúpido... Dios... me va a dar algo...

- Corre al baño, no quiero una exhibición en vivo...

- ¿Por qué no pruebas a suicidarte, D?

- Oh, no, te haría feliz...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tanto se me nota?

- Joder tío, yo creía que ya habíamos dejado eso atrás...

- ¿Ves como eres estúpido? – añadió, volviendo su vista hacia las chicas – Son unas Diosas... sobre todo Corie. ¿Estas seguro de que es normal? ¿Es humana? Quiero decir, ¿es de este planeta?

- Pues... según tengo entendido sí, es humana... muy humana...

Hermione tuvo suficiente. Ya no quería escuchar más de aquella conversación. Pero no tuvo más remedio que admitir que tenían razón. Las chicas bailaban como jamás había visto a nadie hacerlo. Claro está que no es que hubiese visto a muchas personas bailar. Se pasaba los días encerrada en su despacho en el Ministerio de Magia, trabajando. Su única diversión era darle de comer a su gato, aquella bola de pelo que tanto odiaba él... Ron...

- Ojalá pudiese bailar así... - se lamentó Tricia – Las envidio tanto...

- ¿Cuál es Corie? – preguntó Hermione, sin prestar atención a las lamentaciones de su amiga.

- La pelirroja – respondió ésta – Es muy buena chica, muy simpática. Aunque a veces hace cosas muy extrañas...

- ¿Cómo de extrañas? - `volvió a preguntar Hermione, intrigada.

- Pues... no sé... desaparece de repente y cosas así... está hablando contigo y murmura cosas... y aparecen objetos... - Tricia se encogió de hombros – No lo sé con seguridad...

Hermione apartó su mirada de los ojos de su amiga, y comenzó a pensar si aquella chica... lo cierto es que le sonaba bastante aquel cabello. No, no podía ser Ginny, había dicho que se llamaba Corie... Pero, ¿y si había escogido un "nombre artístico", como había escuchado que hacía mucha gente? Así nadie la reconocería, y su madre no se enfadaría, porque no sabría que era ella... Pero no, no podía ser.

Apartó aquella imagen de su cabeza. Acababa de oír que alguno de esos chicos se acostaba con ella, o con la otra, pero en fin... no quería ni pensarlo. Ginny...

Entonces bajó la vista. El suelo de la pista era transparente, y miles de luces de colores se movían allí abajo proyectando luz. Justo donde se encontraba ella, había unas luces que formaban la palabra "M.Inc". Curioso. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

- ¿Cómo se llama este local, Tris?

- ¿El pub? Oh, "Muggle Inc.". No me preguntes lo que significa muggle, no tengo ni idea...

"¿Muggle Inc.?", pensó Hermione. "¿Muggle Inc.? No puede ser... Entonces... lo llevan magos... Ginny..."

Miró a la chica del pelo rojo. Bailaba sensualmente. Entonces volvió a escuchar a los chicos de al lado.

- ¿Sabes? Me han vuelto a preguntar sobre el significado de muggle...

El otro chico rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Y qué dijiste?

- No lo recuerdo... creo que estaba demasiado bebido para responderle...

- Más te vale no haberte ido de la lengua...

Hermione miró a su derecha, dispuesta a verle la cara a los que, seguramente, serían dueños del local. Pero justo en aquel instante, la tal Corie se acercó a ellos, rodeando el cuello de uno de los dos con sus brazos, bailando con y para él.

Hermione miró a la chica. Definitivamente, no era Ginny. Se sintió aliviada, pero defraudada en cierto modo. Habría deseado hablar con ella después de tanto tiempo. Luego se volvió y miró al chico. Alto, algunas pecas en el rostro, cabello rojo y grandes ojos azules. No cabía duda alguna.

- Ron... - murmuró Hermione para sí.

****************

Hola chicos!!! ¿Qué tal? Hacía tiempo que quería hacer un fic así, y al fin he encontrado el tiempo y la inspiración para ello ^^ La inspiración me vino en plena fiesta de fin de año!! *lol*

Bueno, el caso es que, como a nadie le gusta mi anterior fic "Mirror Mirror", creo que lo quitaré y seguiré sólo con éste.

Para Rupert Fan: lo siento, no pude evitar poner Corie *lol* Ya hablaremos...

Ah! Sí, también tenía que poner el nombre de la canción y el cantante, mi Justin ^^ Es genial, me inspiré al bailar su canción ^^

Por último: dedicado para mis niñas: Snape, Ginny, Isilme, Minerva, y para las locas más locas del mundo: mis girls: Miyu WC y Rupert Fan ^^ Y si alguien más quiere dedicatoria, que se porte bien jaja y deje review y sea bueno/a conmigo ^^

R&R!!!! Thanx!

GiNgEr WeAsLeY -- Ronnie's Lover #3

:: Remember the Full Moon ::


	2. Crush On You

** 1- Crush on you**

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Tricia, volviéndose a Hermione - ¿Lo conoces?

- Sí... – contestó Herm, aún mirando a Ron, atónita.

- ¿De qué?

- Del colegio.

- ¿Fuisteis al mismo colegio? – preguntó Tris, riendo – Lo siento... pero es que... sois como el día y la noche...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, tú... eres una santa, cualquiera diría que vas para monja. Y él... tan... mujeriego... – añadió mientras se alejaba.

Hermione no dijo nada a eso último. Volvió a mirar a la chica que seguía abrazando a Ron.

- ¿Te ha gustado, Ronnie? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Lástima que se haya terminado la canción... – respondió Ron.

- Podrías ponerla de nuevo – dijo Corie, riendo – Nadie te lo recriminaría.

- Seguro que no – añadió Ron, abrazándola.

"Yo lo haría", pensó Hermione.

- ¡Eh eh! – dijo el otro chico – Que corra el aire, vamos...

- Serás celoso – dijo Ron, separándose de Corie – Bien, me voy a trabajar.

- ¿A qué? – preguntó el chico rubio, que estaba de espaldas a Hermione – No hagas bromas a estas horas, Ron...

- Oye, D, ha dicho que va a "_trabajar_" – aclaró Corie, esperando que el chico rubio cogiese el otro sentido de la palabra.

- Oh... vale. ¿A quién?

- Ya veré... – dijo Ron, alejándose de ellos.

- Nunca cambiará... – dijo el chico rubio – Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.

Corie asintió, tomó asiento y, ante el asombro de Herm, hizo aparecer unos zapatos allí mismo.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le preguntó.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó a su vez la pelirroja, levantando la vista.

- Magia. Delante de los muggles.

- ¿Trabajas para el Ministerio o algo?

- Pues sí.

- Ya veo – dijo, poniéndose en pie, mirándola de arriba abajo – Deberías ir de compras más a menudo.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero recordó que quería preguntarle algo sobre Ron, si previamente reunía el valor necesario, claro está.

- ¿Y qué hace alguien del Ministerio por aquí? No nos pueden cerrar el local, tenemos permiso muggle.

- No, yo... sólo he venido con una amiga...

- ¿Bruja?

- Muggle.

- Oh... ¡Hey Nara! – gritó Corie. La chica rubia que había estado bailando con ella se volvió – Tráeme algo de beber. ¿Quieres algo? – le preguntó a Hermione. Ésta negó con la cabeza – Bien... ¿Qué querías?

- Yo... pues verás... es que era compañera de Ron en Hogwarts, y...

- ¿Compañera de Ronnie? – la interrumpió Corie – deberías pasarlo de muerte entonces. Yo estaba en Slytherin.

- Vaya... heh... Oye... ¿tú y...

- ¿Ron? – Corie rió – No, para nada. Yo estoy con D.

- ¿D?

- Draco. Supongo que lo conocerás.

"¿¿Qué demonios hace Ron siendo amigo de Malfoy?? Dios, esto es más de lo que puedo soportar... Me va a dar algo..."

- Aquí tienes – dijo Nara, entregándole a la pelirroja una bebida azul - ¿Quién es esta?

- No sé su nombre – dijo Corie.

- Granger... quiero decir...

- ¿¿Hermione?? – preguntaron Nara y Corie a la vez. Luego cruzaron miradas de incomodidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Herm.

- Es que... – comenzó Nara, quien Hermione creyó reconocer como una Ravenclaw – No es que Ron te eche mucho de menos... si querías saberlo. Después de lo que Harry y tú le hicisteis... 

Todo el mundo de Hermione se derrumbó en aquel mismo instante. Inconscientemente se había hecho ilusiones, pero se habían encargado de abrirle los ojos.

- Aunque todo puede arreglarse – dijo Corie, sonriendo.

Hermione no entendió aquello. Sólo cuando la vio acercarse a Ron, echar, literalmente, a la chica que coqueteaba con él, y señalar en su dirección, entendió.

En ese momento Tricia se acercó.

- ¿Qué haces Herm? ¡Hola Nara!

Y por si fuera poco, también llegó Draco.

- ¿Y mi chica, Nara? – preguntó.

Al poco reparó en la presencia de Hermione. Se quedó mirándola, como quien cree ver una visión.

- Está con Ron – contestó Nara, y volvió a hablar con Tricia.

Pero Draco no prestaba atención., seguía mirando a Herm, sin atreverse a decir nada.

- Hola Draco – dijo al fin Herm, algo divertida – Te veo... diferente. Por cierto, me encanta tu nuevo estilo...

El "nuevo estilo" no era más que una mezcla algo extraña entre formal-informal-hippy-rapero, algo parecido al de Ron. Llevaba el pelo más largo (Draco) y no había ni rastro de gomina (^^) y, por si ya estaba bastante sexy con todo eso, su piel estaba bastante más morena.

- ¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido o va con segundas? – preguntó Draco - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hablar con Ron – interrumpió Corie, que acababa de regresar de la barra – Vamos, todos fuera de aquí... lejos, lejos...

- Suerte – dijo Nara – espero que podáis hacer las paces.

- ¿Hablar con Ron? – preguntó Draco, incrédulo – Suerte... – dijo mientras se alejaba.

- No le he dicho que eras tú – susurró Corie – No creo que hubiese venido. Suerte. Vamos Tris.

Hermione se giró hacia la barra, pero Ron ya no estaba allí. Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, y volvió a sentir aquel cosquilleo en el estómago... el mismo que cuando se lo confesó a Harry, éste dijo que "en todas las canciones muggles dicen que son mariposas... que cosa más cursi".

Se giró y se dio de frente con un chico, y tuvo que alzar la vista para encontrar los azules ojos de Ron.

- Corie me dijo que querías hablar conmigo... – dijo.

Hermione sintió que iba a desmayarse. Volver a oír aquella voz... ver aquellos ojos, aquellos labios... Pero él no se acordaba de ella.

- ¿Me dices tu nombre?

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, como una niña pequeña que adora un juguete que sabe que nunca podrá tener. No podía estar molesta. Sabía que ella le había hecho demasiado daño.

- ¿Te conozco de algo? – preguntó Ron, casi perdiendo los nervios – Oye, verás... no tengo mucho tiempo...

- No pasa nada – acertó a decir Herm – Lo entiendo.

- Bien, pues... – dijo Ron, mirándola como reconociéndola, pero siendo incapaz de asociar un nombre a su lindo rostro – Adiós...

- Ron – dijo Herm, cuando el chico se alejaba.

- ¿Sí?

- Dale recuerdos a Ginny...

- Hermione... – murmuró Ron. Ella sonrió - ¡Herm! Dios, cuánto tiempo...

Él se acercó, la tomó de la manó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella no podía creerlo. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Después de lo sucedido, sentía sus brazos abrazar su cuerpo, sentía su calor...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ron, separándose de ella.

- Tricia... – dijo Herm, como si su amiga no tuviese remedio.

- Tris es genial – anotó Ron – y más si ha logrado sacarte de casa. Tengo entendido que te pasas la vida encerrada trabajando...

- Sí, bueno... – Herm se ruborizó.

"¿Tiene entendido? ¿Le preguntará por mí a su padre? No, lo más seguro que sea su padre quien hable de mí y él no tenga más remedio que escuchar..."

- Oye, tengo... un asunto pendiente... ¿Qué tal si quedamos mañana?

- Claro.

- Bien, pásate por aquí sobre la hora de cenar. Yo invito.

Herm sonrió mientras Ron se alejaba en dirección a la barra.

Decidió que sería bueno ir a la cama ahora que tenía algo bueno en qué pensar. Al llegar a la puerta se volvió. Entre toda la gente vio a Ron, besando a una chica morena. Pero eso no le importaba ahora.

**********************************

Hola de nuevo chicos!!! Gracias por los reviews!! La verdad, me han dado ánimos para seguir ^^ Me alegro de que os haya gustado!! Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo ^^ Supongo que habrá algo que os haya sorprendido ^^

Rupert Fan: cariño, ya ves que no soy tan mala como para liarme con Ron ^^ me conformo con Draco. Porque, no es que el personaje de "Corie" sea inventado por mí, es que soy yo *lol* Ah, y Tricia eres tú ^^ y Nara es Miyu WC ^^ Todo queda en familia ^^

Weno, los dejo ya, que no los quiero aburrir ^^

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!!**

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY -- Ronnie's Lover #3_

_:: Remember the full moon ::_


	3. Diva Starz

** Diva Starz**

- ¿Has quedado con él? – preguntó Tricia, aún dormida, sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

Hermione iba del baño al salón, del salón a la cocina, de la cocina al dormitorio y vuelta a empezar. Tricia la escuchaba hablar para sí, murmurar cosas, y los ruidos que producían sus pasos de aquí para allá. Al fin, no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó - ¿Te importaría dejar de hacer ruido? Estate quiera ¡algunas personas queremos dormir!

- No haber llegado tan tarde anoche – respondió Hermione.

Tricia dejó escapar un resoplido y volvió a tumbarse, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

- ¡Dios! – exclamó Hermione - ¡¡No sé qué demonios voy a ponerme esta noche!!

Tris se quitó la almohada de la cabeza, en un gesto de desesperación, y volvió a levantar la cabeza, buscando a Hermione con la mirada.

- Ya te dije que necesitabas renovar tu vestuario. Jamás llamarás la atención de Ron vistiendo como vistes...

- No quiero llamar su atención – protestó Hermione – se supone que yo le gustaba cuando estábamos en Hog... en el colegio...

- Ohh... – exclamó Tricia – Cariño, no lo sabía...

Lentamente, aunque tan rápido como pudo, se levantó y se acercó a Hermione, abrazándola tiernamente.

- Así que tenemos a una enamorada en casa... – bromeó, sonriendo – No te preocupes... algo le quedará, si te quería de verdad. Pero, por la forma en que Nara y las demás te decían eso de "buena suerte"...

Tricia se encogió de hombros. Ella no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado. Esperaba que Hermione se lo dijera, pero conocía a su amiga, le costaría sacarle la información. Indicó a Herm que tomase asiento. Se dirigió a la cocina, y acto seguido apareció de vuelta con dos grandes tazas de chocolate caliente.

- Bien – dijo cuanto estuvo sentada junto a Hermione – ahora dime qué pasó.

- No fue nada... – susurró Hermione.

- Claro que sí. Sino, ¿por qué iban a desearte buena suerte, e iban a poner esas caras cuando Corie dijo que ibas a hablar con él?

Hermione calló. Decirle lo que pasó, supondría contarle toda la verdad, empezando porque era bruja, y terminando por... aquel malentendido que nunca debió suceder.

- Verás... – comenzó Hermione – No quiero que te asustes por nada de lo que te vaya a contar... es algo... increíble...

- Ya será menos.

"Claro, como si todos los días te enterases de que tu amiga de la infancia es bruja..."

- Tris, créeme, es impactante...

- Vale.

- Soy bruja.

Tris no dijo palabra. Simplemente se quedó mirando a Hermione como si ésta estuviese loca. A ésta última le costó más de dos horas hacer que su amiga la creyese, y cuando lo consiguió, también le costó lo suyo hacer que no gritase y saliese corriendo asustada.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Tris, aterrorizada - ¿Cómo... cómo...?

- ¿Cómo qué? Hemos de ser discretos, queremos evitar esa clase de reacciones, Tricia.

Tris se relajó un poco. Se sentó en el sillón, puesto que se había levantado, presa de un ataque de nervios, y respiró profundamente.

- Bien, - dijo Herm, sentándose a su lado – Ahora, lo que pasó. El caso es que, el colegio al que iba, era Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería más importante. Está aquí, en Escocia. Bueno, verás... En quinto curso, me hicieron Prefecta, ya sabes, algo como sub-delegada o algo así. Y luego, en séptimo, a mí y a nuestro amigo Harry, nos hicieron Delegados de nuestra casa, Gryffindor. Ron...

Tris no perdía detalle de lo que su amiga le contaba. Aún le parecía algo increíble, impensable. Entonces, Ron, Corie, Nara y Draco también eran... magos y brujas...

Cuando Hermione finalizó su relato, Tricia permaneció sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos, Herm se encargó de sacarla de ellos.

- ¡¡Tris!! – gritó – Dime algo...

- Yo también te odiaría. Y más si sabías de sus sentimientos.

Hermione bajó la vista. Sabía que tenía razón. Todos la tenían. Fue su culpa y la de nadie más. Harry era "inocente". Ella no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

- Además, eres torna – añadió Tris – Si te gustaba, y sabías que tú a él también, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hermione estaba a punto de intentar defenderse cuando sonó el teléfono. Tricia se apresuró a responderlo.

- ¿Quién es?... ¡Hey! ... Sí, claro... No, aún no estoy vestida – dijo riendo – No, ya sabes que soy rápida... dame sólo un minuto... oh, de compras, sí. Oye, ¿puede venir Herm? Sí, ha quedado con Ron... ¡Sí, de verdad! – volvió a reír – De acuerdo, pasaos en diez minutos. Hasta ahora.

- ¿Quién era, y por qué tiene todo el mundo que saber que he quedado con Ron?

- Ay, no te quejes. Era Corie. Se habría enterado de todas formas. Es la confidente de Ron. Vamos de compras. Tú también vienes. Vamos a aconsejarte. Nara, Corie y yo seremos tus asesoras particulares esta tarde. Vas a estar preciosa esta noche. Así que date prisa. Vístete que llegarán de un momento a otro...

Hermione no dijo nada. Se limitó a dirigirse a la que iba a ser su habitación durante una semana, se puso lo primero que encontró y se miró al espejo.

- No visto tan mal... – se quejó.

Tricia se detuvo en su puerta, mirándola.

- No, - dijo – pero podrías vestir mejor. ¿Lista?

Hermione asintió, y ambas chicas bajaron por el ascensor. Nara y Corie ya estaban ahí, esperándolas en un lujoso coche. Ambas llevaban gafas de sol, ya que hacía un día espléndido. Tricia sacó las suyas. Herm se lamentó no haber traído unas. Pero recordó que era bruja, e hizo aparecer unas en la palma de su mano. Corie y Nara la miraron sorprendidas.

- Ya sabe que soy bruja – explicó Herm – Que _somos_ brujas.

Las chicas hicieron una mueca y subieron al coche. Herm y Tricia hicieron lo mismo.

En unos escasos cinco minutos llegaron al centro de Londres. Ahora sólo tenían una preocupación – al menos tres de ellas – gastar dinero.

Entraron en miles de tiendas en menos de un minuto, pero no compraron nada.

- Hermione – explicó Nara – Antes de comprar hay que elegir la mejor tienda. Y te diré cual es: aquella – dijo señalando una gran tienda que había en una esquina.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera darse cuenta de la apariencia de la tienda en cuestión, era arrastrada por Nara y Tricia hacia el interior del local.

Se podría decir que Hermione era una muñeca, y que Tris, Corie y Nara eran tres niñas pequeñas que jugaban a vestirla. Hasta que a Corie le dio por parase ella y detener a las demás.

- A ver... – dijo – Herm, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer esta noche?

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Herm, desconcertada.

- Sí, ¿Qué vas a hacer? Sólo vas a cenar y a hablar, o... ya me entiendes, quieres... algo más...

- ¡¡¡No!! – respondió Herm, alarmada – Por favor, cómo puedes decir eso...

- Yo sólo preguntaba. Hay que elegir la ropa adecuada.

- Exacto – añadió Nara – Imagina que elegimos una ropa que, aunque no lo parezca, indique... ya nos entiendes...

- ¿Eso es... posible?

- Claro – dijo Corie – Está todo en la imagen. Estudiamos Publicidad en una universidad muggle.

- ¿Muggle? – preguntó Tricia - ¿Cómo "Muggle Inc."?

- Anda, busca más ropa – dijo Nara – Por poco...

- Lo siento – se disculpó Corie.

- Oye Herm – comenzó Nara - ¿En realidad estás... enamorada de Ron?

Hermione se ruborizó. Era evidente que ellas sabían más de lo que aparentaban. Seguro que tendrían conocimiento de lo que Ron sentía, o pensaba... o algo.

- ¿Os importa si no os contesto a eso? – dijo Herm.

- Creo que eso responde a la pregunta – sentenció Corie, suavemente, sonriendo – Herm, no te preocupes, no somos el tipo de chicas que lo van contando todo por ahí. Un secreto es un secreto. Y siempre lo será.

- No queremos obligarte a decirlo, - continuó Nara – Pero te ayudaría a desahogarte un poco. Oh, mira, creo que estos pantalones y el top aquel serían perfectos.

- Pruébatelos – dijo Corie.

Hermione entró de nuevo en el probador, y cuando salió de él parecía otra distinta. Nara, Corie, y Tricia, que acababa de regresar con algunas prendas, se quedaron mirándola con la boca abierta.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que deberías salir de compras más a menudo? – preguntó Corie – Lo mantengo. Estás... preciosa.

- Herm – dijo Nara – estás increíble...

- Creo que esta ropa no servirá ya – añadió Tricia.

- No – la detuvo Herm – Quiero... probármela. Quiero... _cambiar mi estilo_, ehh...

Las chicas sonrieron. Hermione se probó unas cuantas prendas más, y ni que decir tiene que todas le sentaban de maravilla.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Corie – Ahora parecemos las cuatro muñequitas esas, las _bratz_ o als _Diva Stara_, ya sabéis a cuales me refiero...

- Sí, esas muñecas tan sexys... – añadió Nara, riendo.

- No podría ser menos – comentó Tricia.

- Me gusta – dijo Herm.

- Te sienta bien – dijo a su vez Corie.

- No... me refería a Ron.

Corie, Nara y Tricia la miraron sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

- Lo quiero. No... no puedo evitarlo. Es algo superior a mí.

- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Nara.

- Fue de forma inconsciente. No me lo propuse.

- Dejémoslo chicas – dijo Corie. – Ya es casi la hora de la cena. Van a cerrar y Herm tiene que arreglarse.

**************************

Hey gente!!! Gracias por los reviews!!! Me alegro que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^ Bueno, no me peguéis por no haber desvelado aún lo que sucedió ^^ (soy malvaaaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaaa) pero al menos he dejado entre ver algo, o no? Yo creo que sí. En fin, ya os enteraréis en el próximo capítulo ^^

Miyu!!! Has vuelto!!!! Malvada, normal, yo también te habría castigado!!! jajaja Es broma, yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú ^^U

Hermi12: nooooo!!! Ron no es un puto, es simplemente un mujeriego ^^ es que tienen que ser más opuestos de lo que ya son en realidad ^^

Kitiara: no hija, no te me mueras!! jaja que ya lo termino, pokito a poko ^^

odio a kiko: (ay que nombre, pobre kiko jajaja) no t epreocupes, que ya queda menos ^^

Este capi se lo dedico a mi niña que ya ha vuelto de Madrid: Isilme; también a JeRu ^^ y por supuesto, mis niñas, mis amores, mis Ronnie's Lovers: Rupert Fan y Miyu WC ^^

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY -- Ronnie's Lover #3_

_:: Remember the Full Moon ::_


	4. Forgive, Not Forgotten

** Forgiven, not forgotten**

A la hora de la cena, Hermione salió de casa de Tricia, y se dirigió al _Muggle Inc_.

Conducía su coche, un gran Ferrari rojo que sus padres le habían regalado el año en que fue nominada como _Mejor Bruja del Año_, y, por supuesto, ganó el premio.

A lo mejor, era a causa de eso por lo que Ron sabía que siempre estaba encerrada en su casa, trabajando. No se preocupaba por ella. Ya no. Ni si quiera le preguntó a su padre sobre ella. Y seguramente, vivía con Draco, Nara y Corie.

Suspiró y detuvo el coche frente a la puerta principal del _Muggle Inc._ Antes de salir del coche, echó un vistazo por última vez al espejo retrovisor para ver su nuevo look: llevaba una blusa de satén blanco, algo transparente, una minifalda negra, y botas altas de cuero negro. Su pelo lucía ahora completamente liso y desenredado, con algunas mechas rubias que Nara se había empeñado en hacerle. Decía que le hacían los ojos más grandes. Sus ojos, que ahora estaban cubiertos con sombra de ojo dorada y rimel negro, con sus labios brillantes.

Demasiado cambio para ella...

Se bajó del coche, lo cerró y se encaminó hacia el pub, dejando la chaqueta en el coche. No hacía frío aquella noche. O ella no lo sentía.

La puerta del pub se abrió antes de que ella pudiese alcanzarla. Era Draco, quien permaneció allí durante un instante, sin respiración.

Hermione, por su parte, temblaba nerviosamente ahora, esperando que Draco hablase, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que la reacción de Ron iba a ser exactamente igual que la del chico rubio.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó Draco.

Ella sonrió, tímidamente, sin saber si sería conveniente hablar o no.

- Wow... – dijo Draco –Quiero decir... estás... diferente... Ron te espera...

- Gracias – murmuró ella.

Mientras pasaba junto a Draco, sintió la necesidad de preguntarle algo.

- Quería llevar un nuevo par de vaqueros que compré, pero... ¿crees que...

- Te ves genial – contestó Draco, antes de que Herm terminase la pregunta.

- Yo no fui quien escogió esta falda...

- Estoy seguro de ello.

La expresión de Herm se volvió un poco agresiva.

- Quiero decir, todos esos Ministros visten realmente... antiguos... Digamos que es vuestro trabajo.

- ... Ok... Fue Corie quien la escogió...

- Lo sé – dijo Draco, sonriendo burlonamente – Es mi chica. Ron te espera.

Hermione observó a Draco mientras éste desaparecía en la distancia. Le parecía imposible que hubiese cambiado. Claro que, dado su trabajo, sabía que su padre se hallaba ahora en Azkaban, pagando por los crímenes que había cometido.

Se dispuso a entrar en el local. Cerro la puerta tras de sí, no parecía que fuesen a abrir tan _temprano_. Aunque la verdad era que había bastante gente en su interior. La luz era azulada, y había muchas sombras, pero, por primera vez, Hermione sintió que aquellas sombras eran "alegres", puesto que había un gran alboroto, gente de aquí para allá, riendo y discutiendo, como una gran familia. Estaban preparando la fiesta de esa noche.

En algún lugar se encendió una luz, y Hermione pudo ver a un chico pelirrojo, con el pelo largo.

"No es Ron... ¿Bill?"

- ¡Bill! – gritó la voz de Nara, que poco después apareció al lado del chico - ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no enciendas esa luz? Tarda mucho en apagarse...

Bill sonrió burlonamente y agarró a Nara con fuerza por la cintura, acercándola a él.

- Así podré verte durante más tiempo – dijo.

- No seas tan meloso... – respondió Nara, sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió al verlos. Cuánto daría por estar en la misma situación con Ron... No pudo evitar sentir celos cuando los vio besarse y desaparecer del panorama.

Herm siguió buscando a Ron con la vista. Draco había dicho que la esperaba, pero ¿dónde?

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – inquirió una voz tras ella.

Ella se volvió lentamente, sabía quién era, obviamente. Para su sorpresa, se había cortado el pelo, y lo llevaba algo engominado, de punta. Vestía una camisa blanca, con la mayoría de los botones desabrochados, y unos pantalones grises oscuro _ajustados_.

- Lo... lo siento – dijo ella – Me entretuve...

- Lo sé – dijo Ron, como si le hablase a una niña pequeña – las chicas me lo dijeron. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Nara o Tricia?

- Nara estaba con... tu hermano Bill.

- Apuesto a que ya han desaparecido... Llevan todo el día igual.

- ¿Son novios?

- ¿Tú qué crees? Es evidente. Y eso que Bill llegó ayer... no sé cómo habrá sobrevivido en Egipto sin ella. Supongo que Tricia estará con Charlie.

- ¿Charlie? – preguntó Herm, incrédula.

- Sí – dijo Ron con toda tranquilidad – Le dijiste que todos somos magos, así que, ¿de qué te sorprendes? Ya que todos sus amigos con brujos, ¿Por qué no liarse con uno? Además, ya le gustaba de antes.

- Oh...

Ron sonrió y la tomó del hombro.

- Vamos, es hora de cenar. O al menos yo tengo hambre. Hay un lugar bastante bueno no muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿Coche?

- Sí señorita – respondió Ron – Hay que llegar con glamour. Iremos en el mío.

- Yo tengo el mío aparcado fuera...

- Lo sé. Pero me gusta más mi cedes Benz metalizado – añadió, guiñándole un ojo. Herm no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

No tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar al restaurante. Para Hermione, era el mejor que había visto en su vida. Aunque puede que fuese porque iba con Ron. Pero, de cualquier forma, el restaurante era enorme, decorado como los antiguos restaurantes de las películas muggle, con balcones en la parte de arriba donde solían haber cenas románticas para los _enamorados_...

2Cuánto me gustaría que Ron hubiese reservado una mesa allá arriba" pensó, cuando el camarero los guió hasta una mesa cerca de una ventana, en al segunda planta, cerca de aquellos balcones, pero _no en ellos_.

- ¿No es muy caro? – preguntó Herm, cuando hubo ojeado el menú.

- Tú no vas a pagar – respondió Ron con una sonrisa – así que no te quejes y pide lo que quieras.

Hermione se ruborizó, cosa que hizo que Ron se riese, lo cual causó que Herm tuviese de nuevo aquellas "mariposas" en el estómago.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo. No había dicho nada de... se miró de nuevo, pensando en qué había estado pensando cuando dejó que aquellas locas la vistieran. Ron se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, con un tono indefinido en su voz.

- Nada... es sólo que...

- ¿La ropa?

- Erm...

- Está bien. Pero... digamos que no te he dicho nada porque estoy demasiado acostumbrado a ver chicas vestidas así.

"Idiota. Puedes tirártelas a todas. Serás estúpido... creído..."

- Pero es un gran cambio para ti. Supongo que Nara, Corie y Tris te habrán secuestrado, ¿no? Siempre hacen eso. Hace un año, las chicas de este pueblo eran todas unas santas. Ahora ya no. Échanos la culpa.

- No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero me acabas de decir que te da igual lo que lleve puesto...

- Lo sé. Sólo quería hacerte enfadar. ¡Camarero!

Hermione se calló de repente. ¿Quería hacerla enfadar? Entonces, ¿le gustaría? Hacerla enfadar, ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? ¿Cómo cuando él estaba enamorado de ella?

- Herm – dijo Ron –Estás bien, no te preocupes. Espero que no lo hayas hecho sólo por una noche, ¿verdad?

Ron la miraba fijamente. Hermione sentía que iba a derretirse en cualquier momento, pero debía recobrar la compostura. No debía hacérselo ver. Aunque realmente era lo que quería...

- Depende – contestó. Ron sonrió.

- De acuerdo – dijo, sonriendo aún - ¿has pensado ya lo que vas a pedir?

Durante la cena, estuvieron hablando sobre lo que habían hecho ambos desde que terminaron su educación en Hogwarts.

- La verdad es que no esperaba encontrarte dirigiendo un local en el mundo muggle... – confesó Herm.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ron - ¿Porque no sabía usar un teléfono o porque era demasiado estúpido como para poder llevar un negocio? – preguntó Ron.

- Ron, no quería decir...

- Tonta... has vuelto a caer...

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a Ron con rabia, mientras éste sonreía.

- Pero ahora en serio. ¿Por que no lo imaginabas?

- Por... porque son muggles. Y porque estás con... Malfoy...

- Herm, yo sí esperaba que tú llegases a donde estás. Tenías la inteligencia para conseguirlo, y está claro que lo has hecho. Nada se ha interpuesto en tu camino. Has tenido todo a tu favor: inteligencia, padres que te lo podían dar todo... Yo no tenía nada. Nada, ¿recuerdas? Siempre he sido el chico pobre. Pero ya no. Nuestros mundos son diferentes Herm. Muy diferentes...

- No me cabe la menor duda – murmuró Hermione, algo cohibida. – Pero, ¿Malfoy y tú? ¿Cómo...?

- No quería hablar de ello... no hoy. Pero ya que lo preguntas, te lo diré. ¿recuerdas cuando a Harry y a ti os hicieron Delegados de Gryffindor? Jamás pensé que os convertiríais en dos dobles de Percy. Pero así fue. No sólo eso, sino que por si fuera poco, empezasteis a alejaros de mí. Llegó un momento en el que ni me hablabais, ni si quiera me mirabais cuando estábamos en clase, o en el gran Comedor. Teníais vuestros propios dormitorios, así que ya estaba todo dicho. No había por qué tener relación con aquel estúpido pelirrojo, el pobre, que no tenía más de dos dedos de frente, el que no sacaba buenas notas, el que sólo sabía gastar bromas.

Hermione agachó la mirada. Todo era cierto. Aquello fue lo que ocurrió. Se alejaron de él. Lo ignoraban. No existía. Ya no había Ron... Fue todo su culpa.

- ¿Ya lo recuerdas? Bien. Así que, claro está, demasiado ocupados en vuestro nuevo mundo, no tuvisteis tiempo para daros cuenta de que, había otro delegado de casa, de Slytherin. Llamado Draco Malfoy, que, por cosas del destino, comenzó a acercarse a mí. Ya no me insultaba, ¿sabes? Al revés. Supo que yo sabía que su padre estaba siendo objetivo de una investigación. Mi padre me lo dijo, y él sospechaba algo. Yo se lo confirmé. Contrario a todo lo que pude esperar, él se alegró. Me contó todo lo que pasaba en su casa. Me convirtió en su confidente. Encontré en él lo que vosotros me negasteis: un amigo. Al salir de Hogwarts, tú entraste a trabajar en el Ministerio, y pillaron a su padre. Por aquel entonces, vosotros dos, Harry y tú, ya habíais olvidado que yo existía.

- Ron... – comenzó Hermione.

- No, déjame terminar, ¿no querías saber por qué tengo ese local y por qué tengo dinero, por qué puedo permitirme el lujo de invitarte esta noche?

- Yo no...

- Déjame terminar. Draco vino a visitarme y me habló de este local. Unos familiares suyos lo habían tenido siempre, pero con todo el rollo de que Lucius era un mortífago, jamás lo habían usado. Me propuso su idea. Y aquí estamos. Tú, en el Ministerio. Y yo, con la última persona que jamás habría imaginado. Todo gracias a vosotros dos.

- Lo siento... – acertó a decir Hermione.

- No te preocupes – dijo Ron, mirando su reloj – Todo eso está perdonado – Hermione levantó la cabeza y sus ojos fueron a encontrarse con los de Ron – pero no olvidado.

La chica volvió a bajar la mirada. Se sentía culpable. Era su culpa, debía sentirse así. Fue ella quién lo provocó todo... Y ahora, ahí tenía el resultado.

No se atrevía a mirar a Ron. El chico estaba muy enfadado, pero no había levantado la voz en ningún momento. Aquello era lo que más le dolía a Herm. Hubiese preferido que le gritase.

- No tengo más hambre – dijo el pelirrojo – Ni ganas de hablar más. Voy a pagar. Termínate la cena. Mandaré a alguien con tu coche. Me voy. Adiós.

******************

Heyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ qué tal? Vaya con FF.net... la que han liado... Bueno, el caso, menos mal que no han borrado nada ^^

El caso es que, aquí está el cuarto capítulo!!! ¿Os ha gustado? Lo bueno es que, ese "motivo" es sólo parte del motivo real ^^ Así que sí, os voy a dejar con las ganas ^^

Ay dios! Gracias por los reviews!! No me esperaba tantos... no estoy acostumbrada ^^ Siempre os tengo que amenazar para que dejéis algunos *lol*

A ver:

Miyu WC ^^: espero que te guste super-Bill, porque a mí sí ^^ con ese pelo largo, y tan sexy... *lol*

VaNeSiTa: ^^ no querias que te dijese algo? ^^ Pos aki estamos ^^ No te preocupes, que ya queda... _menos_... **mwahahahah**!!!! Espero que te haya gustado ^^

Risha Weasley: Ya te he añadido al messenger ^^ Si te sale alguien "Padfoot :: Waiting for Moony ::" Soy yo ^^U

Y ahora las dedicatorias: apra las de siempre, las Ronnie's Lover, mis babies ^^ y para los que me han dejado reviews ^^

Ah! Tengo una mala noticia: se acerca la época de exámenes en mi universidad. Comienzan este 25 de enero. así que, si veis que desaparezco, es por ese motivo. no podré subir apenas ningun capitulo. Sorry!!! Volveré sobre mediados de febrero ^^ Aunque aún podré terminar este fic... creo ^^

**R&R please!!!!!!**

GiNgEr WeAsLeY -- Ronnie's Lover #3

:: Remember the Full Moon ::


	5. Never Again

** Never Again**

Would have given up my life for you  
Guess it's true what they say about love  
It's blind  
Girl, you lied straight to my face  
Looking in my eyes  
And I believed you 'cause I loved you more than life  
And all you had to do  
Was apologize  


Hermione abrió sus ojos. Estaba tumbada en la cama. Sobre una suave, confortable y enorme cama. Pero no recordaba haber conducido de vuelta a casa... Miró alrededor. Los muros de la habitación estaban pintados de un azul pálido pero hermoso, y algunas fotos muggle colgadas en ellos. Había un gran espejo en uno de los muros, y un escritorio en un rincón. La gran ventana, que daba paso a un enorme balcón, estaba cubierta con cortinas del mismo azul pálido, y ondeaba al viento.

Jamás había visto aquella habitación con anterioridad. ¿Qué había ocurrido la noche anterior? Sus recuerdos llegaban hasta que vio a Ron abandonando el restaurante, realmente enfadado con ella. Cerró los ojos, intentando hacer que los recuerdos perdidos de la noche anterior regresasen a ella. Pero el sonido de pasos dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, llamó su atención. Se cubrió con el edredón y esperó.

La visión la dejó sin respiración: Ron entró en la habitación, sin camisa, dejando ver su ahora musculoso torso, bronceado por el sol, con unos vaqueros puestos, aunque desabrochados... Hermione parpadeaba mientras veía a Ron moverse lentamente, como si él quisiera que ella lo viese. El chico abrió el armario y sacó algunas prendas. Luego, sacó su "ropa interior" (^^) negra de uno de los cajones, y miró a Hermione.

- Buenos días, Bella Durmiente – dijo, sonriendo.

- Buenos... días... – dijo ella, aún más confusa – Qué... ¿dónde estoy?

- En mi habitación, obviamente.

- Pero... ¿_Qué estoy haciendo aquí_?

- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

- No... – Hermione se ruborizó.

Ron se acercó a ella, sentándose en su propia cama, acariciando el hermoso pelo de Herm.

- Volviste al "Muggle Inc." cuando te dejé en el restaurante – explicó – Yo no estaba allí, tenía algunos negocios que tratar. Draco me llamó, y me dijo que estabas bebiendo demasiado, y que no querías parar. Nara, Tricia y Corie también estaban preocupadas, pero tú no les prestabas la más mínima atención. Ni si quiera a mis hermanos ni a Ginny.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Ella estaba allí?

- Sí, ella estaba allí...

- Oh Dios...

- No te preocupes – dijo Ron, sonriendo dulcemente, y Hermione sintió que se derretía – Draco me llamó de nuevo, y me dijo que te habáis desmayado, borracha...

Para cuando Ron había terminado, Hermione estaba excesivamente ruborizada, y demasiado avergonzada como para mirar a los ojos de Ron.

- Te dije que te trajese a casa. Y obviamente, te dejó en mi cama. Así que he tenido que pasar la noche en el sofá – concluyó, de forma divertida.

- Lo siento... – murmuró Hermione.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ron, sorprendido – Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y tienes veinte años. Ya era hora de que te emborrachases.

El pelirrojo guiñó un ojo, y Herm sonrió tímidamente. Ron se puso en pie.

- Bueno, tengo que tomar una ducha. No hay nadie más en casa. Han ido a almorzar.

- ¿A almorzar? – exclamó Hermione - ¿Qué hora es?

- La hora del almuerzo – dijo Ron – Tú vas a relajarte. No pongas música. Te dolerá la cabeza.

- Ok...

- Volveré... naturalmente – Ron sacó su lengua en tono de burla. Hermione sonrió.

Cuando el chico salió de la habitación, ella se tumbó de nuevo en la cama. La cama de Ron. Miró al techo azul pálido. Y se culpó por todo lo que había sucedido. Ahora, Ron la odiaba. No tenía nada que ver que fuese amable con ella. Esa era su forma de ser. Ella sabía que dentro de él, había un resentimiento de odio hacia ella. Ron odiaba a Harry... por ningún motivo. Porque Harry nunca hizo nada. Pero Ron no lo sabía.

Hermione oyó el rumor de agua cayendo. Sonrió, pensando que era un sueño, pero entonces recordó lo que Ron había dicho: iba a tomar una ducha...

Abrió sus ojos, y miró fijamente al techo, de nuevo, perdida en un sueño. Un sueño con Ron como protagonista. Ron, cubierto de agua... agua que recorría su musculoso cuerpo, su bronceada piel... lo imagino mojado... entonces se imaginó a ella misma, junto a él, bajo la misma agua, besando sus húmedos labios, tocando su mojado pelo, sintiendo su cuerpo, mojado pero cálido...

Sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente, mientras aquel sueño la cubría.

Sintió que el agua dejó de correr, y algo se movía hacia la habitación de nuevo. Abrió los ojos contra su voluntad, pues quería seguir viviendo aquel sueño, un rato más... Y vio a Ron. Mojado. Una única toalla lo cubría, dejando su torso al descubierto otra vez, pero esta vez, mojado. Tal y como Hermione había imaginado.

- Me olvidé la ropa... – dijo el chico, sonriendo. Y volvió a salir de la habitación.

Hermione suspiró y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. No quería dejar escapar aquel sueño. No hasta saber el desenlace. Si Ron le devolvería el beso o no... Pero no pudo terminar el sueño. Ron entró de nuevo, esta vez vestido, completamente de blanco.

- No me pega, ¿verdad? – preguntó – Tanto blanco... necesito algo negro...

Hermione rió, mientras veía a Ron rebuscar unos pantalones negros en el armario.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó el chico.

- De que te pareces a Tris, Nara y Corie...

- Ya lo sé... eso es lo malo de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ellas. Bueno, - dijo, sacando unos pantalones negros – Ahora vuelvo.

No tardó más de un minuto. Herm no quería mirar. Sentía un impulso irremediable de abrazarlo y besarlo. Pero no podía. Antes había cosas que aclarar...

- Ron... – comenzó ella.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó él, despreocupadamente.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar...

Ron la miró, con el semblante serio.

- No quiero hablar de eso Herm. Te dije todo lo que tenía que decir anoche.

- Pero yo no – se apresuró a decir ella – Yo no hablé.

Ron volvió a mirarla. Lentamente se acercó a la cama y volvió a sentarse en ella, sin mirar a Hermione.

- Habla entonces.

- Sé que estás enfadado conmigo... tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. No sé por qué lo hice, alejarme de ti. Pero... no lo sé, no tengo ningún motivo para haberlo hecho. Tal vez... tal vez estaba demasiado obsesionada conmigo misma... Quería ser la mejor, y tú lo sabías. La mejor en todo. Siempre lo había pasado mal. En la escuela muggle, todos los niños se burlaban de mí por mis paletas. También porque no era buena en gimnasia. No era buena en nada. Ni si quiera en hacer amigos... Eso lo sabes muy bien...

Ron hizo como que la miraba, pero no movió la cabeza. Ni siquiera hizo el mínimo gesto. Hermione prosiguió.

- Todos mis "_amigos_" muggles me odiaban. Cuando llegué a Hogwarts... tú dijiste aquello... de que era una pesadilla... Estuve horas y horas llorando, porque sabía que iba a ser incluso peor que en mi colegio muggle. Al menos allí podía escaparme y llegar a casa sin que nadie lo supiese. Pero no en Hogwarts. Te odié por habérmelo hecho ver. Pero luego me salvasteis la vida – Herm sonrió para sí – y allí comenzó todo. Hice lo que siempre quise hacer. Ser la mejor, pero saltarme normas, aunque nunca lo mostrase abiertamente...

Guardó silencio, como esperando a que Ron dijese algo, pero éste permanecía en silencio, de espaldas a Hermione.

- Cuando me hicieron Prefecta, no pude creerlo. Estaba tan nerviosa, que casi me da un ataque... ahora creo que habría sido mejor que me hubiese dado... nos estaría ahorrando esto... El caso es que, vi mi futuro más claro que nunca. Debería llegar a ser Delegada de Gryffindor, y entonces tendría mi futuro resuelto. Un futuro, con amigos en él. Amigos de verdad... Pero no iba a ser tan fácil... Aunque no lo creas, ser Delegada de una Casa es horrible, Ron. Casi no tenía tiempo para mí. Lo único que había en mi mente, era pasar algo de tiempo... contigo... pero no sé por qué... lo único que hice fue alejarme de ti... y arrastré a Harry conmigo... Él nunca te hizo nada, Ron. Fui yo quien lo hizo todo. Tenía miedo...

- ¿Miedo de qué? – preguntó Ron, de repente, aunque más que una pregunta sonó a amenaza.

_ You didn't say you're sorry  
I don't understand  
You don't care that you hurt me  
And now I'm half the man  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
You didn't love me enough  
My heart may never mend  
And you'll never get to love me, again_

- Miedo de... – titubeó Hermione. Ron se levantó y miró a la chica directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Miedo de que yo lo descubriese? ¿De tener que confesarme lo que en realidad pasaba?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Os vi, Hermione... os vi a los dos...

** ** Flashback ****

- Si no te hablan, deberías intentar acercarte a ellos... al menos, intentarlo – dijo Draco.

Él y Ron se encontraban en la entrada de la cabaña de Hagrid, quien les había pedido un favor.

- No creo que sea una buena idea... – dijo Ron.

- Al menos inténtalo. No sé, ponte en su camino cuando los veas... algo...

- ¿Sabes? Creo que iré... a la sala de los Delegados de Gryffindor...

- Bien.

- Pero no sé dónde está...

- Yo sí – dijo Draco, riendo – Está cerca de la de Slytherin. Vamos.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, llegaron a una gran sala, en la que había diversas puertas. Draco se dirigió a una.

- Ésta es la que lleva a la de Slytherin – dijo – Hay que atravesar un pasillo... algo largo. Creo que aquella es la de Gryffindor. Si no, sólo tienes que probar las demás. Me voy, antes de que alguien aparezca. Tú siempre puedes decir que te has perdido. Pero sería algo sospechoso que me vieran contigo, y que luego irrumpas en la sala de unos Delegados...

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué. Suerte – dijo, mientras entraba en su sala.

Ron respiró profundamente, y se decidió a entrar en la puerta que Draco le había dicho. El pasillo era bastante largo, cuya única finalidad sería hacer perder la noción de tiempo y espacio en los que entraban allí, que no fuesen delegados.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegó ante una gran puerta, con el escudo de Gryffindor grabado en oro en ella. Estaba abierta. Ron la empujó levemente, y ésta accedió. La sala que se hallaba frente a él era inmensa. Jamás había visto una igual. Y jamás la vería, pensaba.

Al fondo, había unas escaleras. Sin pensárselo dos veces, subió por ellas. Unos rumores de voces llegaban a sus oídos mientras subía. Pudo escuchar claramente que una de esas voces pertenecía a Hermione.

Se detuvo al llegar ante otra puerta. Seguramente daba a los dormitorios. La puerta en cuestión sólo estaba encajada. Ron podía ver lo que pasaba en la habitación sin ser visto. Era la habitación de herí, y Harry estaba con ella, sentado en su cama, mientras Herm estaba tumbada.

- ...amo, Harry, con toda mi alma. – dijo ella.

Ante su asombro, Harry le acarició el rostro a la chica, sonriendo.

- Es como... una sensación en el estómago, ¿sabes? Cada vez que...

- Ya sabes lo que dicen las canciones muggle sobre eso, ¿no?

- ¿El qué?

- Que son mariposas... Qué cursi...

- Bastante... pero... ¿no has oído lo que acabo de decir? ¡Acabo de confesarte lo que siento! Y tú me vienes con mariposas...

Harry volvió a acariciar el pelo de la chica, pero esta vez se inclinó hacia delante para abrazarla, y Ron pudo ver que le decía algo al oído.

**** Fin del Flashback ****

_ Sadness has me at the end of the line  
Helpless watched you break this heart of mine  
And loneliness only wants you back here with me  
Common sense knows that you're not good enough for me  
And all you had to do  
Was apologize, and mean it_

Hermione miraba a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos, y los labios fruncidos, mientras una lágrima peleaba por salir.

- Ron... – dijo ella – Déjame explicar...

- No hay anda que explicar – dijo Ron, sombríamente – Hiciste tu elección...

- Acabas de decirme que... ¿me querías? – preguntó Hermione, casi sin darse cuenta.

Ron no dijo nada. Se limitó a apartar la vista de los ojos de Hermione.

- Déjame explicar...

- No hay nada que explicar, Hermione. Ya te lo he dicho antes. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

- ¡RON! – gritó Hermione, dejando escapar la lágrima - ¡Te he dicho que me dejes explicar! Y no es una petición. Es una orden.

Ron la miró, apretando sus labios, con una expresión increíblemente triste en el rostro.

- ¿Pensabas que me estaba declarando a Harry? – preguntó, llena de rabia, mientras más lágrimas le caían de sus preciosos ojos – No te culpo, yo también lo habría pensado. Pero sólo llegaste en el momento inoportuno. ¿Sabes por qué tenía miedo? ¿Por qué dejé de acercarme a ti? ¿Por qué obligué a Harry a que hiciese lo mismo?

Ron la miraba, incrédulo.

- Porque... porque... no me estaba declarando a Harry... simplemente, le... estaba confesando mi amor... por ti.

Ron cerró los ojos. Aquello le había dolido más que todo lo que le hicieron pasar en Séptimo curso.

- Yo obligué a Harry a que no se acercase a ti, porque sabía que te lo acabaría diciendo. Y yo me alejé de ti, por miedo a que te dieras cuenta y a que te rieras de mí... No hace falta que me digas que soy estúpida... ya lo sé...

Hermione esperaba que Ron le gritase. Que se enfadase y comenzara a decirle lo mucho que la odiaba por todo aquello. Que le gritase que no quería volver a verla.

Pero Ron sólo se humedeció los labios, la miró a los ojos, con la misma expresión de tristeza.

- Se hace tarde – dijo, en un hilo de voz – He de trabajar.

Dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista de Hermione.

Ésta se quedó allí, sentada en la cama, acurrucada en un rincón, mientras lloraba un río de lágrimas, deseando que Ron la hubiese maldecido, gritado y echado de la casa. Pero él no había dicho nada. Simplemente se había marchado...

Y ella se quedó allí, en un rincón, acurrucada, llorando.

_   
You didn't say you're sorry  
I don't understand  
You don't care that you hurt me  
And now I'm half the man  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
You didn't love me enough  
My heart may never mend  
And you'll never get to love me  
Again_

_ ************************************_

*crying* Ay que triste!!! ¿Verdad que sí? Creo que es un poco triste... Bueno, el caso es que, ya sabéis qué es lo que pasó en realidad ^^ Lo que pasa es que os vais a tener que quedar con las ganas, porque Ron... es mucho Ron... y aunque no hable, las mata callando ^^

Bueno pues... este capi se lo dedico a las Ronnie's Lvoers, para variar: Miyu WG y Rupert Fan ^^ mis nenas ^^ Por cierto Miyu, ya te vale dejarme un review, eh mona? que si no, a ver kien te los va a dejar a ti ^^ Va en serio ^^

Y a mi niña Isilme ^^ Que ya es hora de que te lo leas!!!!

También se lo dedico a Sophie*Aiko ^^ Que me divertí mucho hablando con ella por el MSN anoche ^^

Y bueno, tb se lo dedico a todo el que quiera ^^ Pero especialmente a esas cuatro ^^

Y por cierto, los "poemas" que van en medio, son fragmentos de la canción "_Never again_" de Justin Timberlake ^^ Es que me encanta este hombre... además, para mi opinión, la letra venía que ni pintada, si te fijas bien ^^

** R&R please!!!! Y esta vez va en serio: o me dejais más reviews o me jubilo y dejo de escribir fics... por lo tanto, éste quedaría inacabado ^^**

GiNgEr WeAsLeY -- Ronnie's Lover #3

:: Remember the Full Moon ::

Ohana 


	6. I Don't Wanna Fight

**I Don't Wanna Fight**

- ¡Ron! – gritó Tricia - ¿Dónde está Hermione?

Ron entró en el Muggle Inc., pero no respondió la pregunta de Tricia. Ni si quiera la miró. Cerró la puerta violentamente, atravesó el local y se metió en una de las habitaciones que usaban como oficina. Todos se quedaron mirándolo, confusos.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – le preguntó Tricia a Nara, que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Recuerdas anoche, cuando Draco dijo que iba a llevar a Herm a casa? ¿A nuestra casa? – preguntó la chica rubia.

- Sí – asintió Tricia, sin comprender.

- Adivina de qué habrán hablado...

- Esto no me gusta... – dijo Tris.

- No es que a mí me vuelva loca...

- Deberíamos hablar con él...

- No – interrumpió Bill – No creo que sea el mejor momento. Tal vez Ginny podría intentarlo...

- Pero Gin no está – dijo Nara.

- Tal vez... ¿Corie? – sugirió Tricia, mirando a Bill.

- Bueno... – dijo éste – ahora es su "confidente"... además, no sé como se las apaña, pero es tan persuasiva que seguro que lo obliga a hacer algo...

- ¿Crees que tendrá que llegar a eso? ¿A obligarlo a hablar con ella? – preguntó Nara.

- Conozco a mi hermano, no soltará prenda. Corie tendrá que hacer maravillas.

- Pero quién sabe – dijo Tricia – A lo mejor él necesita hablar...

- Voy a buscarla – dijo Nara.

La chica rubia desapareció de la vista de los otros dos. Se dirigió hacia otra de las habitaciones, donde suponía que estaría la chica, pero, lo que no esperaba era que Draco también estuviese allí...

- Hombre, la verdad – dijo Nara – sé que es normal y lógico, pero si estáis en este plan, podríais cerrar la puerta con llave, ¿no?

- No te quejes – dijo Draco – si no has visto nada...

- En realidad me quejo por eso. Ya podría haber visto algo – dijo, sacando la lengua a modo de burla.

- Eh... ya, venga – interrumpió Corie - ¿Qué querías?

- Que hables con Ron – dijo Nara.

- Oh oh... – dijo Draco.

- Exacto, "_oh oh_" – asintió Nara – Se ha encerrado en su oficina.

- Os dije que no era buena idea dejarlos solos... – dijo Corie – Os avisé. Bueno, deseadme suerte.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación. Vio a Tricia y a Bill al fondo. Tris le hizo un gesto, señalándole la habitación. Corie asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Llamó.

- ¿Ron? – preguntó - ¿Estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta.

- Necesito hablar contigo... Vamos, Ron… ¡Ronnie!

Aún no hubo respuesta, pero un ruido procedente del interior de la habitación, le indicó que el chico había abierto la puerta. La chica miró de nuevo a Bill y Tricia, luego hacia donde estaban Nara y Draco. Tomando aire, entró en la habitación.

"Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que parece..."

- ¿Ron? – volvió a preguntar - ¿Dónde estás?

- Ahora salgo – contestó el chico, con voz apagada, que hizo que Corie comenzara a preocuparse – Estoy en el baño.

- Ron... – murmuró la chica, tristemente.

El pelirrojo salió del baño con el rostro mojado. Tomó asiento y miró a su amiga, quien permanecía allí de pie frente a él, sin sentarse ni moverse.

- Siéntate por favor – le pidió Ron.

Pero ella no le hizo caso. Se movió en dirección a él, mirándolo con ternura, sentándose sobre la mesa, junto a Ron.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Ronnie? – preguntó, acariciando el pelo del chico.

Ron se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor, pero Corie lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada...

- ¿Nada? Tú no te pones así por nada. No me mientas, Ron.

- Sólo... sólo hablamos...

- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre lo que viste aquel día?

- Sí...

- Bien... No quiero obligarte a contarme nada. Sólo si realmente quieres hablar. No tienes obligación de decirme una palabra sobre vuestra conversación.

- No, está bien, creo... creo que necesito hablar... Ya he callado demasiado.

Corie le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

- Cuéntamelo todo, pues.

*************

- Creo que debo ir a ver a Hermione – dijo Tricia.

- Sí, alguien debería ir – admitió Bill.

- Yo te llevo – le dijo Draco, que acababa de acercarse a ellos, junto con Nara.

Sin más dilación, Tricia y Draco abandonaron el local en dirección a casa de los chicos.

Herm seguía en un rincón de la cama, llorando. Levantó la cabeza al notar ruidos abajo. Se secó las lágrimas.

- ¿Herm? – preguntó la voz de Tricia, desde la puerta - ¿Estás ahí?

- Sí... – le respondió Herm.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tris, tomando asiento en la cama, mirando preocupada a su amiga.

- ¡Claro que no! – gritó Hermione, y volvió a estallar en lágrimas, esta vez, echándose sobre el regazo de su amiga.

- Herm... – susurró Tricia, acariciándole el cabello – Todo se arreglará...

- No, no lo hará... Nada se arreglará... ¡Él me odia!

- ¿Te lo ha dicho acaso?

- ¡No!... Ni si quiera me ha gritado...

Tricia no supo que decir. Se quedó ahí, acariciando el cabello de Hermione, mientras ésta lloraba desconsoladamente en su regazo. Draco se asomó a la habitación, y, al ver la escena, decidió volver a Muggle Inc.

***************

- Dice... que llegué en el momento inadecuado... que le estaba confesando a Harry lo que sentía... por mí...

- Eso es bueno, ¿no? – preguntó Corie.

- No, no lo es. Podría serlo. Debería serlo. Lo sería en cualquier otro caso. Pero no en este.

- ¿Por qué no? Sí, ya sé que ella se alejó de ti, ignorándote y todo lo demás, pero... Ron, te ha pedido perdón...

- No lo ha hecho. Esas palabras no han salido de su boca.

Corie calló. Sabía que dijese lo que dijese, no iba a cambiar la decisión de Ron. Si él había optado por ignorar a la chica, por ignorar los sentimientos que aún tenía por ella, eso era lo que haría al fin. No importaban sus intentos por convencerlo de lo contrario.

- Ella te ha dicho que te quiere, Ron...

- Que me _ quería_...

- Lo que tú quieras. Entonces, el otro día, cuando fuimos las chicas, ella y yo de compras, cuando me dijo que te quería, ¿también se refería al pasado? Yo no lo creo. Sus palabras textuales, por si te importan, fueron "_Lo quiero. No puedo evitarlo. Es algo superior a mí_".

****************

- ¿Nara?

Draco acababa de volver al Muggle Inc. Nara, Bill y Charlie, que acababa de unirse a ellos, lo miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Nara.

- Es Hermione. Está... digamos que un tanto "desesperada". Se ha "tirado" encima de Tricia y no para de llorar. Además, por lo que pude oír Ron ha vuelto a hacerlo...

- Callárselo todo... – dijo Charlie.

- Exacto – dijo Draco.

- Tengo que hablar con Corie – dijo Nara, de repente, y salió corriendo hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba la chica, junto con Ron.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? – preguntó Charlie.

- Habrá recordado algo... – dijo Draco – Espero...

Nara se acercó corriendo hacia la puerta, y comenzó a golpearla, disimuladamente.

- ¿Corie? – llamó – Necesito hablar contigo.

Corie, un tanto sobresaltada, se volvió hacia la puerta. Luego miró a Ron, y decidió que no podía salir. No ahora. El chico estaba apoyado en su regazo, con la mirada perdida, mientras ella le acariciaba el cuello.

"¿Por qué demonios tendrá que callárselo todo?" pensó, "Tengo que hacer que lo diga, que grite lo que siente. Sólo así habrá una oportunidad..."

Fuera, Nara seguía golpeando la puerta, calladamente. Al fin, decidió "gritarle" a Corie lo que tenía que decirle. Aunque fuese en clave.

- Corie, ¿recuerdas el día en que Draco se te declaró? Antes habías estado hablando con alguien...

Nara miró fijamente la puerta y, dando un suspiro, se alejó, esperando que su amiga se hubiese enterado.

Y así fue. La pelirroja se quedó mirando la puerta, recordando. De repente recordó, y bajó la vista hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron, que la estaba mirando.

- Era yo quien habló contigo antes de aquello – dijo el chico.

***********

- No me gusta... – murmuró Draco.

- ¿El qué? – le preguntó Bill. El chico rubio lo miró, algo inseguro.

- ¿Creéis que deberíamos ir en busca de Hermione? – dijo Draco.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Nara, que acababa de unirse a ellos.

- Digo que, esto me parece absurdo. Él la quiere y ella lo quiere. ¿A qué están jugando?

- ¿No provocaríamos una gran confrontación? – preguntó Charlie.

- No más grande de la que ya hay – dijo Nara – Creo que Draco tiene razón.

- Sí, y que lo solucionen todo de una vez – dijo Bill, en tono de ruego.

*****************

- Sí, fuiste tú quién habló conmigo antes de que Draco se declarase. ¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

Ron se incorporó y bajó la mirada. Corie le agarró suavemente el rostro con sus manos, y lo "obligó" a mirarla de nuevo.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí... – susurró Ron.

- ¿Qué me dijiste?

- Que nunca hay que rendirse...

- ¿Y?

- Que siempre hay que luchar... para conseguir el verdadero amor...

- ¿Y?

- ...

- Ron...

- El primer amor...

- ¿Y cual es el tuyo?

- Corie...

- Vale, vale – se apresuró a decir la chica – Eso no importa. Lo importante es que me hiciste una promesa...

- Te hice prometer...

- No, _ prometimos_. Esa es la palabra. Fuimos los dos. Prometimos luchar por nuestro primer amor. El mío era Draco, ¿recuerdas? Prometí luchar por él. No me dijiste quién era tu primer amor, pero es obvio de quien se trata...

- Corie, no...

- ¡Ron! ¿Vas a romper una promesa?

Ron la miró. No soportaba que la chica lo mirase así. Le estaba reprochando su comportamiento. Sabía que tenía razón, pero Hermione le había hecho demasiado daño...

Como si leyese su mente, la chica habló.

- Ella no lo hizo queriendo, Ron. Jamás pensó que fuese a suceder esto.

- Pero...

Ron la miraba, lleno de un sentimiento extraño que peleaba por salir.

- Desahógate Ron – dijo Corie.

- Yo... yo la quería... y ella se alejó de mí... Hizo que Harry se alejase de mí... Me dejaron solo... ¡¡SOLO!! ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Cómo me dejó solo si dice que me quería? Yo no habría podido alejarme de ella...

- A veces las cosas no salen bien.

- ¿Pero qué demonios pretendía?

- Protegerse. Y protegerte a ti.

- ¿De qué?

- Eso no te lo puedo decir. Supongo que ya te lo habrá dicho ella. O te lo tendrá que decir.

- No – dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza – Sólo quería... fastidiarme...

- Ron, le estaba confesando su amor por ti a vuestro mejor amigo... ¿eso es fastidiarte?

- ¿¿¡¡PERO POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJO A MÍ!!?? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJO LO QUE SENTÍA? ¿A MÍ EN VEZ DE A ÉL? ¡CREO QUE ESO HABRÍA SIDO LO LÓGICO!

Hubo un pequeño ruido. Corie no dijo nada. Se quedó allí sentada, sobre la mesa. Mirando a Ron andar de allá para acá.

- Lo siento – dijo el pelirrojo – No quería gritarte.

- Lo entiendo. Necesitas desahogarte. Ya te lo dije...

- Aún no comprendo por qué la sigo queriendo como el primer día después de lo que ha hecho...

- ¿Ron? – dijo una voz detrás de él.

Ron se dio la vuelta para descubrir a Hermione, de pie junto a la puerta.

**********************

Buenas familia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Que tal? Espero que tan feliz de la vida como yo ^^

Bueno, akí os traigo el sexto capítulo ^^ Antes de lo esperado, la verdad, porque no lo iba a subir hoy, pero para que veáis que soy buena ^^

El caso, sé que os podéis liar un pokito, culpa mía, lo siento. Pero me gusta como ha quedado... Así que... espero que os guste a vosotros tb ^^

Este capi va para mis Ronnie's Lovers, para variar ^^ Y tb para ISILME, mi peke ^^ *lol* Que de verdad que me esta gustando tu fic de Remus!!! Aunque solo sea pa mi, lo tienes q continuar eh? ^^

Y tb va para todos los que me suelen dejar reviews habitualmente ^^ Los que soportan mis paranoias :p Que por cierto, os aviso que sólo le falta un capítulo ^^ **Twilight** ^^

** R&R!!! Please!!!**

_ GiNgEr WeAsLeY -- Ronnie's Lover #3_

_ :: Remember the full Moon ::_

_ Ohana _


	7. Twilight

**Twilight**

Hermione abrió los ojos. Una vez más, no recordaba dónde estaba. Pero sentía que estaba tumbada sobre una cama. Como el día anterior.

Sólo sabía que era feliz. Se sentía bien, contenta por primera vez desde que se encontró con Ron en aquel local... Lo había escuchado decir que la quería. Aún sentía lo mismo por ella que cuando estaban en Hogwarts... Pero, extrañamente, sentía que aquella felicidad se debía a algo más que no acababa de recordar con claridad... Tal vez, esas memorias estaban empañadas por un sueño, en el que ella y Ron... bueno, eso. Hermione se ruborizó con solo recordar el sueño.

Recordaba el sueño con total claridad: ella se había abrazado a Ron cuando lo oyó confesarle a una chica pelirroja su amor por ella. Comenzó a llorar, pidiéndole disculpas a Ron por haber sido tan tonta, y por haber actuado tan incoherentemente durante tanto tiempo. El chico, lejos de callarse como solía hacer, le dio la razón. Le dijo que ciertamente había sido tonta, pero que eso sólo hacía que la quisiera más. Lo demás...

Tenía frío. Casi sin moverse, se cubrió con la manta hasta los ojos. Miró alrededor. Ya había estado allí antes. Al menos, eso creía. Tenía ese sentimiento. La ventana estaba abierta: el gran ventanal con cortinas de color azul pálido.

"No puede ser..." pensó Hermione, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces sintió que una mano le acariciaba la espalda desnuda.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos: no se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba ropa. Si se hubiese dado cuenta antes, habría sabido que aquello que ella creía ser un sueño, era una realidad.

Se volvió lentamente, y sus ojos fueron a encontrarse con los de Ron, que aún estaba adormilado, y sólo sonreía, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó.

Hermione hizo un intento por mirar la hora, pero se quedó mirando a través de la ventana.

- La hora del amanecer... – dijo, como soñando.

Ron abrió los ojos, y miró hacia el gran balcón.

El sol peleaba por salir entre las nubes, lentamente. Pronto todo quedaría bañado por su calor, y todo tendría un color dorado en la habitación, pues los rayos del sol daban directamente en la estancia.

- Mmm... temprano – dijo Ron, acercándose a Hermione – Abrázame, quiero seguir durmiendo.

Hermione no cabía en sí de júbilo. No dijo nada, simplemente abrazó a Ron y comenzó a revolver el pelo del chico.

- Pensaba que era un sueño... – dijo la chica, pensativa.

- Espero que no lo sea – contestó Ron, levantando la vista. Hermione sonrió.

- Siento haber sido tan...

- Tonta. Ya lo dijiste ayer.

- Pero entiéndeme... nunca me había enamorado...

- ¿Qué me dices de Viktor?

- Heh... ni por asomo... era estúpido...

Ron sonrió, y se aferró al cuerpo de Hermione con más fuerza.

- Entonces... ¿me perdonas?

- Si no te hubiese perdonado, no estaríamos aquí... Creo que yo también tengo que pedirte disculpas...

- No, no tienes por qué. Todo fue culpa mía...

- Aún así, siento habérmelo callado todo...

- Bueno, eso sí – dijo Herm, sonriendo – Oye, prométeme una cosa...

- ¿Mmm?

- Que dejarás de ser tan mujeriego...

- Tendrás que enseñarme...

Hermione comenzó a pegarle a Ron, de forma cariñosa, pero el chico la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo, colocándose él encima, agarrándola por las muñecas.

- Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? – dijo – Violencia... esto es maltrato... Me quejaré al Ministerio de Magia... ¿Qué pensarán si una de sus ministras le pega a un simple mago?

- No eres un simple mago... eres _mí_ mago...

- Wow...

Ambos sonrieron, y se fundieron en un beso apasionado, al que le siguió otro, y otro, y otro...

- Te quiero – susurró Hermione.

- Y yo a ti – contestó Ron, en otro susurró – Oye...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué fue de Harry?

- ¿Harry? Está esperando que dejes de odiarle para confesarle su amor a... Ginny...

- ¿Ginny? – preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

- Sí, Ginny. Ya sabes, esa chica pelirroja que solía venir a Hogwarts con nosotros, y...

- ¡Ya! – la interrumpió Ron - ¿A que te hago cosquillas?

Hermione sonrió, pero decidió quedarse quieta.

- Dime una cosa... – continuó Ron - ¿Qué te dijo al oído?

- Que acabaríamos juntos. Tú y yo. Juntos para siempre.

***************************

Hey guys!!! ^^ Wenas!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya está! Se acabó! Fin de la historia! Todo muy bonito, muy de color de rosas, y muy cursi, lo reconozco, pero qué se le va a hacer? Tarde o temprano, la cosa se iba a tornar cursi ^^U

Bueno, pues este fic va para todos en realidad ^^ Para todos los que han soportado la historia, y para los que les ha gustado, claro está ^^ Aunque con lo mal que escribo... no sé ni como seguís leyendo ^^ De verdad que sois los mejores!

Por cierto, ya estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic paara vosotros ^^ jejeje A ver si tb os gusta ^^

**R&R!!! Please!!!**

GiNGeR WeAsLeY -- Ronnie's Lover #3

_:: Remember the Full Moon ::_

_ Ohana _

PS: Para Lucía... jeje gracias por todo lo que me dices!! No te preocupes, que no vas a tener que contratar ningún matón ni nada ^^ Akí está el último capi ^^ Ah, y... weno, en realidad no puedes ser Corie ^^ porque soy yo. no es que me identifique con ella, es que SOY YO *lol* Que sí, que mi nombre es Corie, y que soy pelirroja etc... que soy yo ^^


End file.
